Ever After: the Poem
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HIATUS. The Ever After film, that rhymes! If you loved the movie, you’ll like this. Danielle POV. Please Read!
1. Parts 1, 2 & 3

**Ever After: the Poem**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Ever After** or its characters. The poem is mine, but using manipulated events of the film.

**Summery:** The **Ever After** film, that rhymes!

**A/N:** If you loved the movie, you'll like this.

_XXX_

Once upon a time I dreamed

That you would come and rescue me

On a horse of midnight black

He'd lift me up upon its back

Far, far away we'd ride

Until the stars fell from the sky.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

A little girl of but eight years old

Was one sunny morn left all alone.

Finally a mother of her own

Who raised her a servant in their home.

Ten years passed amid much strife

Before another man entered her life.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.


	2. Parts 4 & 5

In a field, green all around

An apple felled him to the ground.

Money for my silence, he said

And rubbed the knot formed on his head.

Now back upon the stolen horse

I bowed still, and he rode off.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

Back inside, I ran to change

Then to Hauteford made my way,

To buy a servant back his life

Only to be refused not once but thrice.

To my rescue then, he came

And freed my friend from an iron cage.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.


	3. Parts 6 & 7

Thanks you to Kitkat88 for the review. Means loads to me! Please keep reviewing.

**Parts 6 & 7**

When I turned and walked from him

He followed me and pleaded still,

'A name,' Milady, 'any name'

So he may call on me again.

The name I gave was not I _all_lie

It was my mothers but she died.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

For a walk the following day

To the lake but did I stray.

I took a swim and later found

Myself sat with the prince on the ground.

Till Jacqueline beckoned for me

Again I ran away from Henry.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.


	4. Parts 8 & 9

After like forever… Here's more

Part 8 

The next day hence, in a field

I flew a kite and feeling free

Until the prince came along

And so I hid till he had gone,

But to my house did he go

And I ran to meet him at my door.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

Part 9 

A broken wheel made us walk

Through the woods and while we talked

We came upon a gypsy band

Who fought the prince, men to man.

I carried you to safety on my back

Roaring with laughter they invited us back.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

Sorry it has taken so long… I lost the Word Document I had this saved as… Someone reminded me about **Ever After:** **The Poem**, so I went looking and here it is!

Enjoy!


	5. Parts 10 & 11

Last bit for a while now… Sorry

Part 10 

Around a fire we sat and drank

Sharing secrets at a gypsy camp.

No titles used to build a gap

I was curled content against his lap.

This feeling deep inside my breast

Grew stronger when at last we kissed.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

Part 11 

When it happened, time stood still.

Indulging me to drink in my fill.

Hair so brown, eyes so grey,

I feel in love with you this way.

Arms wrapped around my waist

I was safe in your embrace.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.

There is a **Part 12**, but nothing after that… so I should probably get to work. It will take a while, I'm more into _Harry Potter_ dark!Angst stuff at the moment, but maybe my poetry muse will come back! If I watch the film 27 times… lol

Cya for now. Enjoy!


	6. Part 12

Wow I am actually the worst person in the world.

Part 12 was written in 2000-and-fucking-6! And I'm only posting it now??? I doubt I'll ever actually finish this, but I might try it one day. Though if anyone wants to take over in the meantime, don't hesitate to do so: just leave me a URL so I can have a peek?

Part 12

Your lips and mine met at last

A long moment of time passed

When we drew back and shyly smiled

And laughed and gazed all the while.

Soon on horseback to my home

And you to the castle, all alone.

Never once did I dare to see

It could ever be a reality.


End file.
